apparition
by little-n0x
Summary: Hermione retourne dans le passé pour détruire Riddle. Mais que se passe-t-il quand elle découvre qu'on ne peux pas changer le passé ? Et quand elle découvrira qui as tué ses parents ? TR/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Apparition**

**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ça va bien. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, et ça m'a manqué^^**

**Donc me revoilà et je ne reviens pas les mains dans les poches, ça non ! je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire ! Une Tom-Hermione évidemment **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Apparition, c'est un drôle de titre hein ? Je vous avoue que je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Au début ça devait être ça le résumé de l'histoire:**

**"Je suis folle... c'est pas possible, pourquoi me fait-il ça ? la guerre est finie, pourtant je n'arrête pas de le voir, il me sourit, il m'attend comme si moi, Hermione Granger j'allais rejoindre Tom Marvolo Riddle dans sa quête contre les gens nés moldus. Et pourtant..."**

**Vous avez bien compris elle le voit, et elle est seule a le voir!**

**peut être un jour aurais-je le courage d'écrire cette fic, qui sait ^^**

**

* * *

**

« Je dois le faire, professeur ! »

« Miss Granger, c'est interdit. »

« Je m'en contre fiche ! Faire quelque chose d'interdit pour sauver le monde ne me seras jamais reproché ! »

« Et si vous échouez ? »

« Professeur McGonagall vous me faîtes confiance ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Alors je réussirais ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, on ne peux pas changer le cours du temps. Si vous remontez dans le passé et que vous y agissez ca à déjà eu lieu donc ça ne changera pas ! »

« Je ne comprend pas ce que vous dîtes »

« C'est pas facile à expliquer. Mais faîtes comme bon vous semble puisque je ne peux vous convaincre. J'espère juste que votre échec n'aura pas de conséquences sur votre conscience »

Hermione, vexée par ses propos quitta le bureau et parti faire ses bagages.

A minuit pile elle se trouvait devant le lac, prête à prononcer la formule qui l'enverrait en 1944, lors de la 7ème année à Poudlard de Jedusor. McGonagall avait réussi à la faire douter, son argument était vraiment fort, pouvait elle réellement modifier le temps ? Peu importe, il fallait qu'elle essaye !

« Dieux du temps, dieux immortels. Cette demande vous est adressée. Vous qui possédez le pouvoir sur le temps, en 1944 j'aimerais être envoyée » (1)

Une grande lumière l'entoura. Lorsque celle-ci disparu, elle était au même endroit, a la même heure

« Mais merde ! Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ! » Râla la jeune fille en cherchant la feuille ou elle avait écrit sa formule.

« Qui es tu ? Je connais chaque visage, chaque nom de chaque élève de cette école et tu n'en fais pas parti ! »

« Lâche moi toi, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Tes propos me font encore plus douter sur ton appartenance à cette école »

Hermione daigna se retourner et bien que surprise, choquée et ravie ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se trouvait en face du plus beau jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Même Malfoy était fade à côté de lui. Brun a peine coiffés à la peau mate, les yeux noirs tacheté de rouge, musclé comme un dieu du stade dont Hermione collectionnait les calendriers, il avait tout pour plaire. Une rose empoisonnée. Un monstre sous les apparences d'un dieu.

De son côté Tom Marvolo Riddle **(Et oui vous l'aurez reconnu je présume :p)** pensait aussi du bien, ou presque, de la jeune fille.

Il la trouvait plutôt belle et elle avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait bien que ça l'agaçait aussi. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ou alors le cachait super bien. Ses cheveux bouclés encadraient un visage à peine bronzé dont le rendu était pas mal, des yeux noisette qui en disait long sur la maturité de l'adolescente et des formes plus que désirables.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de la brune et s'agaça de son silence tendis qu'elle regardait un parchemin

« Vas-tu oui ou non te décider à me dire qui tu es ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir donc qui je suis ne te regarde pas » déclara-t-elle en lui passant devant.

« Attend, je t'emmène chez le directeur, n'étant pas une élève de Poudlard tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. C'est donc mon devoir de t'y emmener. »

« Lâche moi Riddle je sais ou c'est. Et je n'ai pas besoin de nounou » déclara-t-elle sans se retourner, en agitant simplement une main soigneusement manucurée.

Lorsqu'elle su que Riddle n'était plus derrière elle, elle se sentit soulagée. Il lui avait fallu un énorme self control pour ne pas s'affoler et lui parler ainsi. S'il voyait qu'elle avait peur de lui il pourrait se douter de ce qu'elle savait.

Heureusement qu'elle s'était entraînée dur.

« Je vous attendais. »

« Oh bonjour professeur, comment allez vous ? »

« Je me porte comme un charme et vous ? »

« Moi de même »

« Venez dans mon bureau, on doit parler »

« C'est pour cela que je suis ici »

Ils montèrent et s'assirent. Dumbledore lui proposa un thé qu'elle accepta volontiers essayant d'oublier le visage angélique du Lord Noir. Pas étonnant que personne ne se soit douté de rien !

«J'ai rencontré une personne étonnante qui me ressemblait beaucoup. Il m'a prévenu qu'à minuit treize exactement une personne dont l'identité et l'origine ne devait être dévoilée viendrait continuer sa scolarité ici. Libre à elle de choisir qui elle est a-t-il dit. A minuit treize vous étiez là, quel parfait timing, je n'aurais pas fait mieux »

« Je vous remercie. Je suis Chelsea Black j'ai 17 ans. Je viens de New York ou j'ai suivi des cours à domicile, mais l'Angleterre est un pays ou j'ai toujours voulu vivre. »

« D'accord. La 7ème année vous conviendrais je pense. Vous passerez sous le choixpeau demain soir. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« La préfète en chef a absolument souhaité garder son dortoir avec les Gryffondore, pour cette nuit vous pouvez prendre la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Si vous allez à Serpentard ou à Gryffondore vous devrez la garder parce que les dortoirs sont complets, si vous allez à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle vous intégrerez une de leur chambre. Venez, je vais vous y conduire »

Hermione suivit le professeur sur un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Arrivée devant les appartements, le directeur fut interpellé.

« Professeur ! Je vois que vous avez trouvé l'inconnue. Je l'ai trouvée qui se baladait depuis minuit dans le château. »

« Faux. Je me baladais pas, je me rendais chez le directeur et on s'est rencontré au lac »

Dumbledore semblait amusé par la nouvelle venue, Riddle au contraire lui paraissait plutôt agacé.

« Mr Riddle, Melle Black est une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Pour cette nuit, et peut être plus, elle dormira ici, à la place de Melle Smith. Demain vous lui ferez visiter le château et l'accompagnerez pour la guider si besoin. »

« Black hein ? »

« Chelsea. Ravie de te rencontrer »

« Je m'occuperais d'elle monsieur. »

« Bien »

Sur ce dernier mot le directeur quitta le couloir.

Une fois que Riddle se fut assuré qu'il n'était plus là, il fit entrer la jeune fille et referma la porte.

Hermione avançait, surprise par les locaux. Du type ancien, bureaux en bois fantaisiste comme on en trouvait en… ah oui, on est en 1944 se rappela-t-elle mentalement.

Tom l'interpella et elle se retourna. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la poussa contre le mur, bloquant le passage en glissant sa jambe entre les siennes.

« Vas-tu me dire qui tu es ? » murmura-t-il en soufflant dans son cou.

Il avait l'habitude de terroriser les jeunes filles comme ça, ainsi il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait savoir. Mais elle le repoussait d'un geste brusque et avec une force qui le surprit.

« Chelsea Black, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Mais peut être as-tu des soucis d'oreilles. »

Elle rentra dans la chambre ou la plaque affichait « Leah Smith », posa son sac et s'endormit. Après avoir prit soin d'installer un sort qui la réveillerait si quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, prépara une petite blague pour le brun qui dormait probablement encore et alla faire un footing au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

Vers midi elle alla à pré-au-lard prendre un repas et faire quelques boutiques. Alors qu'elle traînait dans une boutique de cosmétique elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« Il est presque 16h, t'en a mis du temps dis moi ! Je te croyais un peu plus malin ! »

Riddle se retint de ne pas la massacrer et attendit impassible qu'elle finisse ses achats.

« Tu as aimé ma petite plaisanterie ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant enfin

**=== Flash Back ===**

Tom venait de se lever. Il était 9h du matin, pensant qu'elle dormait encore il prit sa douche tranquillement et termina un devoir de potion. Vers 11h il fut surpris qu'elle ne soit pas encore levée et risqua un petit coup d'œil dans sa chambre.

Les rideaux étaient ouverts tout comme la fenêtre. Le lit était fait. Seul un petit mot témoignait de la présence de quelque pour la nuit.

_« Je suis au lac. Rien de bon qu'un petit bain. Prend ton maillot. »_

Il alla voir, pour se débarrasser de la tâche de lui faire visiter le château.

Elle n'était pas dans l'eau mais on pouvait entendre une musique venant de la corniche qui surplombait le lac. Il y monta pour trouver un poste de musique et un autre mot.

«_ Non, je n'y crois pas ! T'es venu ! Ahah en tout cas ça n'est pas ici que tu me trouveras. Je prendrais bien du plaisir à te faire croire que je suis à Londres en pleine visite chez les moldus mais je doute que tu prennes la peine de vérifier ! »_

Tom ragea et envoya le poste de musique s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas dans un bruit fracassant. Il fouilla tout Poudlard ainsi que la forêt mais ne la trouva pas, alors seulement il se rendit à pré-au-lard. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour du village, il aperçut un petit groupe de garçon devant une boutique de cosmétique. Ils regardaient une brune plutôt mignonne aux cheveux bouclés. Il la reconnut enfin.

**=== Fin du flash back===**

Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Dumbledore demanda le silence et l'attention

« Chers élèves, aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève arrive. Elle s'appelle Chelsea Black et nous vient de New York »

Hermione entra et passa sans regarder personne. Elle entendit tout de même des remarques et des compliments.

« Ouah elle est super belle » déclara un blond assis à la table des Serpentard.

« Elle va sûrement aller à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondore » suggéra une blonde qui semblait plus essayer de se convaincre elle.

« Elle viendra à Serpentard. » déclara Tom d'une voix calme

« Quelque chose me dit que tu la connais »

« C'est exact Riley, je la connais. Je devais m'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui, mais elle a préféré n'en faire qu'a sa tête. Je parie qu'elle sera en retard demain »

Riley esquissa un sourire tandis que la blonde assise à côté de Tom observait la nouvelle d'un mauvais œil.

Le choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Serpentard fut sa nouvelle maison.

Tom eu un petit sourire signifiant « je l'avais dit ».

« Bonjour miss. Bienvenue a Serpentard. Je suis Riley Zabini, le préfet de Serpentard. Je crois que tu connais Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voici Maureen et Eliott Malfoy, que tout le monde appelle les twins. »

« Chelsea Black, ravie de vous rencontrer ! » déclara la brune en s'asseyant en face de Riddle.

« Comment ça va se passer pour la chambre ? Je crois bien que tous les dortoirs sont pleins. Peut être devras-tu aller dormir chez les Serdaigle. » Suggéra Maureen d'une voix mielleuse.

« Non. Dumbledore m'a dit que je garderais la chambre de la préfète en chef qui préfère garder sa chambre avec ses amies. »

« Quoi ? »

Maureen pâlit d'énervement. Elle était mignonne, de longs et lisses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage blanc comme la neige. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond typique d'une Malfoy ressortaient joliment. Une chose était sûre elle aimait Tom.

« Calme-toi Maureen » déclara calmement Eliott.

Quant à Riley il était très calme et mystérieux. Ses yeux violets semblaient sonder tout le monde et lire au plus profond de leur âme. Il était grand, presque aussi musclé que Tom et aurait pu être le frère de celui-ci s'ils n'avaient pas le même âge.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te piquer ton copain »

« On n'est pas ensemble » déclara la blonde « ça n'a rien a voir avec de l'amour »

« De toute façon j'aime que les mecs, les vrai. Bon je vais me coucher j'suis fatiguée »

Elle se leva sous le regard noir de Riddle. Sa remarque l'avait fait réagir. Cette petite nouvelle commençait à l'agacer à se prendre pour la meilleure et il allait faire tomber cette assurance, la briser une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se dit qu'il règlerait le problème plus tard et termina son repas.

Lorsqu'il rentra elle dormait déjà. Il lui déposa son emploi du temps sur la table et prit sa douche.

Lorsqu'Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, il était encore tôt. Elle enfila un jogging noir et un top blanc et entama son jogging dans la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'elle quitta celle-ci, elle eut la surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec Riley.

« Bonjour, que fais tu dehors de si bon matin ? »

« Je courrais » répondit-elle. Et toi ? »

« Je me promenais. Alors anxieuse ? »

« Pourquoi je le serais ? »

« C'est ton premier jour ici »

« Ah pour les cours. Je ne suis pas de nature anxieuse donc non. »

« Tu m'as l'air de ne pas beaucoup aimé Tom »

« C'est un interrogatoire ? »

« Non désolé. Tu sais, je suis celui qui observe et qui cerne les gens. Mais toi, je n'y arrive pas, alors je m'efforce d'essayer te comprendre mais j'ai beaucoup de mal »

« Eh bien n'essaie pas. Personne ne peux comprendre ce que j'ai traversé, personne ne peux comprendre comment je fonctionne. Tu perds ton temps »

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser excuse moi. »

« Bon je dois prendre ma douche alors à tout à l'heure »

Hermione alla chercher ses affaires et se fit couler un bain. 7h07. Elle avait encore le temps bien qu'il l'ait retardé dans son horaire. D'habitude, à 7h00 le bain coulait. Elle était très a cheval sur les horaires et détestait être en retard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de métamorphose, seul les Gryffondores étaient déjà là.

« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle hein ? » déclara un roux qu'elle identifia comme un Weasley

« Allons Audric, tu ne serais pas en train de draguer une Serpentarde, si ? »

« Quoi, elle vient juste d'arriver, ce n'est pas encore une Serpentarde ! »

« Elle reste une de ses vipères » siffla une brune aux yeux bleus.

« Kimberly Brown, je suis choqué ! Toi qui disais qu'on ne devrait pas juger les gens sur leur maison » rigola Audric Weasley.

Hermione les ignora et continua son livre. Mais Weasley était bien décidé à profiter de sa solitude. Elle se demanda tout à coup s'ils se comportaient de la même façon avec Malfoy, pas étonnant qu'il les prenne pour des gamins stupides.

Il s'approcha doucement et lui arracha son livre des mains.

« Rends-moi mon livre » siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale

« Viens le chercher » ricana Weasley en l'envoyant à un brun qui loupa de le rattraper.

« Oh ! Stanley ! T'es nul ! Es tu vraiment un Potter ? Ils sont censé avoir des dons d'attrapeur » rigola Kimberly en attrapant le livre.

Hermione s'agaça.

« Si tu me donne pas ce livre immédiatement crois moi tu vas le regretter salle pétasse »

« Pauvre conne va. Viens le chercher ton livre si précieux » déclara la Gryffondore en l'agitant dans tous les sens.

Un grondement se fit entendre et Hermione serra les poings. Une rafale de pouvoir envoya les trois Gryffondores frapper violement le mur, puis le livre vint délicatement se poser dans ses mains.

Potter fut le premier à se relever. Brown saignait de la tête et Weasley gémissait.

« Tu vas le regretter ! »

Il sortit sa baguette mais Hermione fut plus rapide, elle sortit la sienne et envoya un simple sors de désarmement ainsi qu'un autre qui fit hurler de douleur le Gryffondore.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent en courant, et virent les Gryffondores a terre et Chelsea assise sur une chaise qui lisait.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Maureen

Hermione l'ignora totalement trop absorbée dans son bouquin.

« Vous feriez mieux de tenir votre nouvelle en laisse. Une folle pareille c'est dangereux ! Elle a failli nous tuer »

« Si j'avais voulu vous tuer vous ne seriez pas là à vous plaindre » déclara posément la brune sans quitter son livre des yeux

« Vous voyez ! » s'exclama Kimberley qui avait repris connaissance.

Les Serpentards se moquèrent des Gryffondore jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les fasse entrer. Hermione s'assit tout au fond et espéra être seule mais Tom se mit à côté d'elle.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons transformer des Morceaux de bois en bijoux. »

Il fit une démonstration et demanda aux élèves de le faire à leur tour.

Tandis que les premiers élèves commençaient. Hermione se demanda se qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Tout à coup elle se rappela le dernier horcruxe qu'ils avaient trouvés, Harry et elle. La bague de la mère de Tom. Bien que simple, elle était d'une beauté incroyable.

Potter réalisa un bracelet en or fin tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et obtint un 7/10

Weasley tenta un collier mais il resta en bois, mis à part le pendentif en forme de lion. Grâce à ce dernier il obtint la moyenne.

Maureen fit comme Kimberly : une bague de fiançailles. La première fit une en or avec un émeraude et quelque autres petites pierres, tandis que celle de Kimberly était basique. Cela leur valu un 7 et un 6.

Tous ces bijoux étaient sympathiques mais personne n'avait réalisé de bijoux d'une beauté et d'une finesse hors normes.

Riddle fit un diadème de princesse, magnifique, en argent blanc scintillant, ornés de pierres précieuses plus colorées les unes que les autres. Il obtint un 10.

Lorsqu'Hermione fit la bague, elle fut la plus rapide et celle qui surpris les plus. Riddle ouvrit grand les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Visiblement, Dumbledore était déjà au courant de l'existence de cette bague parce que même lui ne pu cacher sa surprise. Tous les autres étaient émerveillés par les bijoux, mais personne ne compris a quel point Hermione avait touché le professeur et son voisin. Il lui donna un 10.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde quitta la salle. Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir et aperçut Tom et les autres qui l'attendaient dehors mais Dumbledore l'interpella.

« Chelsea ? »

« Oui monsieur ? »

Il ferma la porte et attrapa la bague entre ses doigts

« D'où vous est venue l'idée de créer cette bague ? »

« Parce que je l'ai déjà vue je présume »

« Où ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire »

« C'est d'une importance capitale. Ou avez-vous déjà vu cette bague ? »

« Bonne journée professeur »

Hermione quitta la salle. Seul Tom l'attendait. Il avait probablement dû dire aux autres de partir devant.

« Chelsea ? » appela-t-il en voyant qu'elle passait en l'ignorant

« Oui ? »

« Cette bague… tu l'as trouvée ou ? »

« Elle appartenait à la mère de quelqu'un que je connais. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir. Elle m'intriguait c'est tout » déclara-t-il froidement.

La journée passa lentement. Hermione joua le jeu de sa nouvelle identité et ne montra que le minimum de ses compétences. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un duel entre Tom et elle.

Le soir, tendis qu'Hermione lisait, Tom passa devant elle. Encore une fois il la regarda glacialement essayant de lui faire peur. Il était évident qu'il la terrorisait mais elle le cachait superbement bien. Lui-même croyait qu'elle était réellement impassible.

Elle haussa un sourcil et retourna a sa lecture.

« Arrête ce petit jeu. Ca devient énervant. » Siffla-t-il

« Quel jeu ? »

« Laisse tomber. Ca marche pas avec moi »

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite ? »

« C'est pas en m'ignorant royalement que je vais m'intéresser à toi »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« T'es trop con. Si je voulais te séduire, je m'y prendrais plutôt d'une autre façon. Mais tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas »

« Et tu t'y prendrais comment ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules l'air de dire « même sous la torture je ne dirais rien » et regagna sa chambre.

Le lendemain, durant son jogging elle évita soigneusement le coin ou elle avait croisé Zabini. Ce type était vraiment trop déroutant.

A peine était-elle sortie de la douche qu'une main lui attrapa les poignets et qu'une autre la bâillonnait.

La personne l'embrassa dans le cou, marquant au passage un énorme suçon. Il relâcha sa bouche pour descendre sa main sur les côtes de la jeune fille.

Elle se libéra une main et attrapa le brun par les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, ne se gênant pas pour lui mordre les lèvres. Puis dans un petit rire elle disparut laissant le brun perplexe.

Il voulait jouer, on allait jouer. On verra bien qui cédera le premier. Hermione s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. En chemin elle rencontra Maureen.

« Chelsea, on est parti sur une mauvaise base. Je suis désolée pour hier. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Tom, mais il y a souvent des filles qui viennent et qui essaient de le séduire pour le blesser alors je veux le protéger, il m'a sauvé la vie de monstres moldus qui s'en sont pris à moi alors que je n'avais que 12 ans. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal. En revanche, j'ai bien l'intention qu'on soit amie ! »

La brune posa son bras sur l'épaule de la blonde

« Tu sais que plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que vous iriez bien ensemble ? »

« Tom et moi ? Tu plaisante j'espère ! »

« Ouais et tout le monde le pense. D'ailleurs dans 1 mois c'est le bal d'halloween. Les couples vont être magiquement choisis et le plus beau couple recevra un prix. N'est ce pas fantastique ? »

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas bal du tout. Il n'y a aucune chance que je vienne ! »

« Bon alors on va faire un pari. Si t'es conviée à y aller avec Riddle t'y va, sinon tu fais comme tu veux »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« C'est Riddle le problème, il est hors de question que j'aille avec lui »

« Je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas. Toutes les filles rêvent d'aller à ne serais-ce qu'un bal avec Riddle, un seul regard de lui et elles tombent comme des mouches ! pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Ben parce que je suis moi » rigola la brunette.

« Hey les filles ! Vous venez manger ou je peux finir les toasts ? » Les interpella Eliott

« On arrive ! »

Elles s'installèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner. Riley fut beaucoup plus sympathique et normal que la dernière fois. Quant aux twins ils se chamaillaient pour un rien. De vrais enfants qui ne connaissaient pas encore les souffrances de la guerre songea Hermione

« Chelsea ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais enlève moi cette tristesse de ton visage je te pris ! »

Merde… elle avait montré une faille, il ne fallait pas ! Et puis pourquoi elle s'attachait à eux ? Elle allait briser leur vie… non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est Riddle qui va briser leur vie, elle, elle va les sauver !

Hermione soupira intérieurement et fit un sourire.

« Désolée, quelqu'un me manque »

« Ohhh ton amoureux ? C'est pour ça que Tom ne t'intéresse pas le moindre du monde ? » S'exclama Maureen en riant

Hermione éclata de rire et laissa ce mystère planer. Tom ne se montra pas au déjeuner ce qui ne semblait surprendre personne. Peut être était-ce dans ses habitudes.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive encore plus x)**

**(1) : ouais bon ce n'est pas du grand art ma formule xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparition**

**Chapitre 2**

**Je passe à la première personne, du point de vue d'Hermione.

* * *

**

En premier cours, nous avions DCFM.

« Bonjour Miss Black. Je suis le professeur Jones, je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Bienvenue parmi nous ! »

« Merci professeur »

« Bien ! » Il s'adressa ensuite a toute la classe « aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous défendre contre les épouvantards. Ainsi vous pourrez affronter votre plus grande peur et essayer de vous en défaire. A cause de l'incident de la dernière fois, vous rencontrerez l'épouvantard chacun votre tour dans la salle d'à côté. »

Les élèves se mirent en file et le premier entra.

« Que c'est-il passé l'année dernière ? » demandais-je a Maureen

« Il y avait un élève en 7ème année dont les parents étaient fou, forcément il l'était aussi. Il était d'une violence incroyable, se battait tout le temps. Dans un cours sur les épouvantards, la plus grande peur d'une fille c'était ce type là justement, il s'en était déjà pris à elle et elle était terrorisée. Il s'est amusé à la harcelée et elle s'est suicidée. S'il n'avait pas vu son épouvantard a elle, peut être qu'elle serait encore en vie. »

« Je vois »

« Vous pensez que vous verrez quoi vous ? » demanda Riley

« Je ne sais pas, peut être moi sans Eliott »

« Aucune idée bien sur que j'ai peur de perdre mes amis mais de là à ce que ce soit ma plus grande peur… »

« Et toi Chelsea ?»

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti de réelle peur donc je ne peux pas vous dire. Et toi Riley ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Tom ?»

Tom le regarda l'air de dire même sous la torture je ne dirais rien et secoua la tête.

Vint enfin notre tour. Eliott passa en premier et ressorti quelques minutes après.

« Alors ? »

« Moi sans vous »

Ce fut au tour de Maureen qui vit, comme elle l'avait pensé : elle cherchant Eliott et l'appelant.

Tom passa mais refusa de nous dire ce qu'il avait vu. Même si moi je savais déjà. Il avait peur de l'Amour, d'aimer quelqu'un et de la perdre.

Riley passa et ressorti pâle comme la mort, qu'il venait de voir.

Ce fut à mon tour de passer. J'entrais dans la salle et vit l'épouvantard. Bizarrement, il ne se transforma pas, mais resta sous sa forme initiale.

« Professeur ? Je crois qu'il y a un problème » appelais-je

« Que se passe-t-il miss Black ? »

« Eh bien, l'épouvantard ne change pas, il reste comme il est »

« Vous avez eu peur ? » demanda-t-il surpris

« Pas du tout non » Répondis-je.

« C'est impossible, ce cas n'existe que dans les livres… Miss Black avez-vous déjà affronté vos peurs ? »

« Bien sur, tous les jours, c'est dans mon top ten des délires »

« Je parle sérieusement. Si l'épouvantard n'a pas changé de forme, c'est que vous n'avez peur de rien »

« Chelsea ? On doit y aller le cours suivant va commencer ! »

Sur le chemin je songeais à l'épouvantard. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la forme de Tom ? Il me faisait peur pourtant, bien moins qu'a mon arrivée certes, mais j'avais tout de même des inquiétudes. Je réalisais alors, Nous étions dans le passé, Voldemort n'existait pas encore ! L'épouvantard ne pouvait pas prendre la forme de quelque chose qui n'existe pas ! Je souris intérieurement, voilà un problème résolu !

« J'en reviens pas quand même ! » s'exclama Eliott en me prenant le bras

Je ris un peu et la journée passa tranquillement. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, cette histoire avait déjà fait le tour de l'école.

« Alors comme ça tu n'as peur de rien ! Même pas de moi ? » Demanda Tom d'une voix doucereuse tandis que je sortais de ma douche

« C'est devenu une habitude chez toi de venir quand je sors de la douche ? »

« Oui »

Il m'embrassa et caressa mon dos. Doucement il me souleva et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Mentalement je me répétais que je ne devais pas céder, que je ne devais pas oublier qui il était, mais ses caresses étaient si agréables que je décidais de continuer un peu.

Il enleva ma serviette et explora mon corps avec ses mains. Je fis la même chose et descendis plus bas. Draco Malfoy pouvait prendre exemple sur le corps du brun pensais-je avant de commencer à caresser son sexe de plus en plus vite. Il aimait ça, c'était clairement visible.

« Je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais résisté, j'ai qui je veux, quand je veux. Tu n'échappe pas à la règle » gémit-il

Je le regardais dans les yeux et cessa mes caresses. Il parut frustré, très frustré. J'approchais mon visage du sien, l'embrassa doucement et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu as commencé le jeu, j'y suis rentrée. Je ne te veux pas, je ne t'aime pas. T'es rien pour moi »

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur son visage et quitta sa chambre. Quel con, il croyait vraiment que je l'aimais.

Je sortis prendre l'air. Pourquoi est ce que je me prends autant la tête pour lui ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne le tue pas directement ? C'est tellement facile à faire.

_Parce que tu n'es pas une meurtrière ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer, ton cœur te l'interdit. _

« Qui es-tu ? »

_Je m'appelle Jana. Je suis un elfe._

« Un elfe ? »

_Chut ne parle pas si fort, on pourrait t'entendre. Viens me voir, je t'expliquerais tout cela._

« Et je vous trouve ou ? »

Mes pas furent guider par les pouvoirs de l'elfe et je rentrais dans la forêt interdite. Lorsque j'arrivais dans une petite clairière, je m'étais tellement enfoncée dans la forêt que je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

« Bonjour Hermione ! »

Jana était assise dans l'air et semblait méditer. Les yeux fermés elle arborait un visage paisible et un corps léger vêtu d'une tunique blanche. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et elle avait une chevelure d'or agitée par la brise.

« Je suis désolée vous faîtes erreur, je suis Chelsea Black »

« En es tu arrivée à oublier qui tu es ? Ou alors n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »

« Comment pourrais-je savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? »

« Si je voulais te nuire crois moi que je l'aurais déjà fait ! A ton avis qui a empêché l'épouvantard de prendre la forme de Tom ? »

« Si l'épouvantard n'as pas pris la forme de Voldemort, c'est parce qu'il n'existe pas encore. Il ne pouvait prendre la forme de quelque chose qui n'existe pas »

« Ton raisonnement est bon, mais Tom existe déjà, il aurait prit la forme de Tom si je ne l'en avais pas empêché »

« Je vous remercie »

« Pourquoi es tu dans cette époque ? » demanda l'elfe en ouvrant les yeux et en posant ses pieds à terre.

« Je suis venue sauver mon futur et tuer Riddle. »

« Ta motivation est compréhensible mais tu te fourvoie. Non seulement tu ne peux pas tuer Riddle mais en plus tu vas l'aider à accomplir sa destinée »

« Jamais ! Il a tué ma famille »

« Ce n'est pas lui. Il n'avait pas commandité l'assassinat de ta famille. Il n'est même pas au courant. Tu es venue ici dès que tu as appris leur mort. Ici le temps change mais là-bas, tout est stoppé, quand tu y retourneras ça sera comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté l'époque. »

« Ce que vous dîtes… je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le tuer ? Pourquoi ça ne changerais rien ? »

« Tu vois la licorne là-bas ? »

« Epsilon ! »

« Tu vas l'appeler ainsi et quand tu la verras pour ce que tu croiras être la première fois dans ton époque, elle te diras qu'elle s'appelle Epsilon. Pourquoi ? Parce que toi-même tu lui as dit qu'elle s'appelait ainsi. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui je vois. On a essayé de me prévenir avant mon départ mais je ne comprenais pas. Vous avez dit que l'assassinat n'avait pas été commandité par Riddle, pourtant il ya avait la marque des ténèbres… »

« Veux-tu voir la scène ? Ca sera dur, encore plus quand tu sauras qui les as tués et pourquoi. »

« Oui ! » Murmurais-je faiblement

Jana toucha mon front et je me retrouvais chez moi. _J'étais allongée dans mon lit. Soudain des cris raisonnèrent en bas. Je me levais et descendis les escaliers en courant. Dans le salon, mon père était attaché sur une chaise, et ma mère allongée par terre. Un mangemort encapuchonné la frappait._

_« Alors Madison ? Tu ne vas pas plier ? Tu ne vas pas l'obliger hein ? Pourquoi ? Un seul oui, et tu serais libre ! Tu oublierais la douleur, tu connaitrais la joie ! »_

_« Jamais ! Ma fille ne vous appartiendra jamais ! » Murmura faiblement ma mère avant de perdre connaissance_

_« MAMANNN NOOOOOOON ! » Hurlais-je ne me précipitant vers elle._

_« Madiiiiiiisoooooon » Hurla mon père à son tour. « Vous aller me le payer ! »_

_L'homme avec la capuche éclata de rire._

_« Mon amour pour votre fille est bien plus haut que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Je l'aime à un point que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Je ferais tout pour elle ! »_

_« Alors oubliez là ! »_

_« Jamais. Elle m'appartiendra et quand le maitre disparaîtra je reprendrais ses affaires, avec elle a mes côtés. Je lui ferais tellement d'enfant qu'elle ne se souviendra plus des prénoms. Elle ne verra plus ses anciens amis, ses anciens copains. Plus personne à part moi ! »_

_« Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la folie ! Hermione ne vous aimera jamais ! Elle ne souhaitera jamais avoir autant d'enfant, elle ne voudra jamais être coupée du monde »_

_« Alors je la tuerais. Comme je vais vous tuer vous. »_

_« Qui êtes vous ? »_

_« Oh vous savez qui je suis, vous me connaissez ! »_

_Il retira sa capuche, et je m'exclamais en même temps que mon père.

* * *

_

**Et oui, c'est méchant de couper ici :p**

**J'attends de voir vos propositions !**

**Ce chapitre est assez court mais c'était pour les besoins de la fin. Normalement, ou du moins je vais en sortes que les prochains soient plus longs =D  
**


End file.
